Time of flight (TOF) cameras are based on a measurement of a delay between the emission of an modulated light signal, which is then reflected by an object, and the reception of the modulated light signal at a photon mixing device (PMD) imager. The measured delay is proportional to the distance of the object. The modulated light signal corresponds to a modulated light, emitted by a time of flight light source, based on a light modulation.